


Brighter Than the Stars in the Sky

by star54kar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Zine: Beginning of Forever (Final Fantasy XV), romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: There is no feverish urgency in their affection tonight, just the desire to reconnect and to savor each other’s company.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Beginning of Forever - An older Promptis Fan Project - Zine Submissions





	Brighter Than the Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["This night’s already begun"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/762627) by Banira. 



> Written for the Beginning of Forever: Older Promptis Zine in the After Hours NSFW Edition. This was the first fan zine that I ever had the pleasure of participating in, and I want to thank the wonderful moderators for the opportunity to have had a small part in their wonderful project.
> 
> There is a bit of a funny story behind the artwork I've linked to as the inspiration for my story. I decided to apply for a spot in Beginning of Forever when I stumbled across a piece of artwork that was listed under Banria's old username on Pixvi. I didn't know Banria at the time, and I wasn't familiar with her work (which is amazing by the way), but the tenderness and emotion in the scene made me want to try and create something like that with words. Upon my acceptance to the project, and getting my assignment to the After Hours Edition of the zine, I decided to draw upon that same piece of art as my inspiration. It wasn't until much later, after the zine had already been sent to print, that Banria reposted the piece of art on Y Gallery, and I realized that she was the artist responsible for my source of inspiration.
> 
> Thank you, Banria. Not only for creating a beautiful and inspiring piece of work, but for allowing me to share it directly with my story here, and for all of the incredible work you have done to make Beginning of Forever a reality. It's a small world, but I'm very grateful that your art led me to not only this project, but to the creation of so many new and valued friendships within our community.

Stars are in the sky. 

Even now, five years after eternal darkness was banished from the face of Eos, the sight of the thousands of tiny, twinkling lights in the night sky still make Prompto’s breath catch in awe at their splendor. 

Prompto appreciates the view from his office window where he has been working late in order to finalize the new trade agreement with Accordio. The work has taken him well into the evening hours but he is finally finished for the day. Smiling widely, Prompto stands up and files the last of the paperwork so that it is ready for Noctis’ signature in the morning. 

Prompto leaves the stress of the day behind him and he makes his way to the Citadel’s private elevator. The newly renovated elevator takes him to the top floor in seconds and Prompto steps out and approaches the entrance to the royal chambers, eager to see his husband after his long day. He finds Noctis waiting for him in their bedroom, leaning up against the magnificent, large windows and taking in the view. 

Through five years full of their hard work and perseverance, Insomnia is once again a bustling and thriving city, humming with light and life. The city shines brightly against the brilliant backdrop of the starry sky. It is an astonishing view, made all the more impressive by the sight of his husband. Seeing Noctis happy and alive, even after the Prophecy business was long behind them...it is a sight that Prompto will never, ever take for granted again.

Noctis looks every bit the regal king that he is as he stands at the window, overlooking their rebuilt kingdom. He is still dressed in his royal raiment and the slim silver branch of his crown stands out starkly against the dark waves of his hair, glittering in the lamp light. He is breathtakingly handsome and after such a long day, Prompto simply cannot resist swiftly stepping up behind Noctis to loop his arms around his waist.

Noctis turns his head with a smile, eagerly leaning into Prompto’s embrace and says, “Hey, Prom.”

“Hi, Noct,” Prompto answers with a grin to match. 

Even after all this time, sometimes Prompto still can’t believe how lucky he is to have Noctis in his arms. He leans forward to press a lingering kiss against his husband’s cheek, relishing in the whispering tickle of the whiskers of Noctis’ neatly groomed beard against his lips.

“I missed you today,” Noctis says softly. “I’m glad that you’re home.”

“Missed you too, Noct. Too bad these trade agreements don’t write themselves, huh?”

“It’s our lot in life, I’m afraid,” Noctis says jokingly. “It’s a shame that even after saving the world, I still don’t have the power to permanently abolish paperwork.”

Prompto chuckles and Noctis turns around in his arms in order to face him. Noctis smiles and returns the embrace before reaching up to tangle his fingers in the hair at the back of Prompto’s neck. 

Noctis’ eyes are shining, the deep blue orbs peer into the depths of Prompto’s soul and Prompto shivers under the intensity of the gaze. He basks in the warmth of Noctis’ affection as it washes over him, and Prompto leans in to capture his husband’s lips in a soft and sensual kiss.

They linger there for a long moment and Prompto luxuriates in the sweet, slow, slide of Noctis’ soft lips against his own. There is no feverish urgency in their affection tonight, just the desire to reconnect and to savor each other’s company. Prompto gently presses Noctis’ back against the window, holding him there, and leans back for a moment to appreciate the sight.

Noctis, the King of Lucis...the King of Light, illuminated by the sparkling city lights shining against the natural brilliance of the starry night sky. Prompto simply cannot imagine a more beautiful sight than this, the man he married, alive, well, and glowing with happiness in his arms.

“Come to bed?” Prompto murmurs against Noctis’ kiss swollen lips in invitation.

“Yes,” Noctis breathes in return.

Prompto steps back to allow Noctis to walk the short distance to the bed and he turns off the lamp before walking over to the bed himself. Noctis is reclining back against the pillows, still fully dressed except for his shoes, which lie neatly at the side. He looks radiant bathed in the illumination coming from the soft glow of the lights outside the window. The brilliant mix of both natural and man made lighting give Noctis an ethereal glow and Prompto can scarcely wait to get his hands on him. 

He kicks off his shoes and kneels before his husband on the bed. Gently, Prompto removes the silver crown from atop Noctis’ head and places it safely on the bedside table. Then he leans in to capture Noctis’ mouth again as he slowly releases the cape of Noctis’ kingly raiment, pulling it free from underneath his husband’s reclining body and dropping it to the floor. Noctis sits up and intensifies the kiss, his hands eagerly reaching for Prompto’s clothes as they slowly undress each other, tossing each discarded piece of clothing uncaringly aside until both of them are fully nude.

Noctis pulls Prompto eagerly into his lap and Prompto wraps his legs around his husband’s back, both for balance and to entwine their bodies as closely as possible. Noctis gasps hungrily into Prompto’s mouth as their aching erections come into contact. The sweet, slow, slide as Prompto grinds into Noctis, building the pleasure between them, and he idly traces the raised indentation of the scars on Noctis’ back. 

“Prom,” Noctis whispers longingly against his lips as he bucks beneath him. 

Noctis is trying to increase the pace but Prompto prefers to take his time tonight. He wants to slowly savor every inch of the man he loves and to overwhelm him with pleasure. Pushing his weight forward until Noctis falls back against the black silken sheets of the bed, Prompto takes advantage of his position to sit astride him. Noctis whines as Prompto pulls away from their kiss to admire the contrast of his husband’s pale skin against the dark bedding and tries to pull him back down on top of him, but Prompto catches hold of his wrists.

“Patience, your Majesty,” Prompto chastises playfully as he moves to place Noctis’ arms in an artful pose above his head, pinning them there lightly. “Allow your humble servant to worship you the way that you deserve.”

Noctis’ dark blue eyes are smoldering with arousal as he challenges huskily, “You are anything but humble, Prom.”

“You’ve caught me,” Prompto replies with a bright grin. “Not a humble bone in my body. So why don’t you lie back, relax, and let me make you see stars.”

He punctuates the statement by slowly grinding his hips against Noctis’ aching erection, resulting in a moan so delicious that Prompto cannot help but lean in and swallow it with his lips. 

Noctis’ eyes are so dilated, they are nearly black in his arousal and when Prompto pulls away from the kiss he commands lazily, “Okay then, show me the stars.”

Prompto squeezes Noctis’ wrists lightly, pressing them further into the pillows above his head and whispers heatedly in his ear, “As you wish.”

He releases Noctis’ wrists, knowing his husband will submit to the spirit of the game and remain in the position that Prompto has posed him. Beginning at the crease of his neck, Prompto begins to slowly kiss his way down Noctis’ body, delighting in each hitch of breath and delightful moan that escapes from his lips. He moves lower, trailing his tongue down to Noctis’ chest before swirling it around to tease the hard nub of one of his nipples. Prompto lavishes his attention on that nipple with playful licks, and gentle grazes of his teeth before creating a vacuum seal with his lips and sucking the bud into his mouth. Noctis arches his back and moans obscenely as Prompto releases his nipple with a pop. 

He places a lingering kiss directly on top of the scar that rests over his husband’s heart; the residual trace of the sacrifice that he’d been willing to make for the sake of the world. Prompto has vowed to never take for granted the fact that Noctis’ heart still beats, and that the phoenix down that they’d administered in the first few minutes of the break of dawn still had enough lingering magic to return his love to him. Then Prompto teases his fingers lightly over the nipple he just abandoned, as he moves on to bestow the other nipple with the same worshipful attention of his lips, tongue, and teeth until both nipples are hard and aching from his ministrations. 

Then Prompto moves lower, mischievously nipping his teeth in gentle bites down Noctis’ stomach. He spreads Noctis’ legs wider as Prompto settles himself comfortably between his husband’s thighs. Noctis whimpers as Prompto begins to trace the veins along the underside of his penis with his tongue before he wraps his lips around just the tip of the head and sucks gently. 

“Prom,” Noctis moans as he mindlessly tries to thrust his hips, only to have Prompto grasp his thighs and firmly pin his pelvis back down again.

Prompto slowly pulls his lips up and off of him with a smirk and teases, "Easy there, Noctis.”

Noctis whimpers and Prompto loses himself for a moment in the desire he can clearly see reflecting in the dark blue pools of his eyes. He holds him down firmly until Noctis submits and stops struggling against his hands. He whimpers again, lying still and holding Prompto’s gaze as he silently begs for Prompto to continue.

Moving agonizingly slowly, Prompto lowers his mouth back down to place a gentle kiss on the head of Noctis’ penis, delighting in the resulting shiver that Noctis’s body involuntarily gives in response. Then Prompto teases at the slit with his tongue, dipping in and tasting the slightly bitter, and salty flavor of Noctis’ pre-come before he slides his lips just over the head and suckles lightly. 

“Please,” Noctis wails as he loses the battle with his self control and moves his hands from above his head to bury them in Prompto’s hair. Noctis doesn’t pull, tug, or try to control the pace. Instead he rests his hands against his scalp and gently slides his fingers through the soft blond strands, so Prompto decides to allow it. He hums softly as he finally moves his mouth lower and lets the vibrations send little waves of pleasure throughout Noctis's body.

Noctis rewards him for his efforts with the filthiest groan and Prompto begins to suck in earnest, dancing his tongue along the underside of his length as he moves. Noctis writhes and whines as he tries to buck up his hips again but Prompto's firm grip keeps him firmly pinned to the mattress. 

"I'm close," Noctis chokes out in warning. 

Noctis’ hands slide from his hair as Prompto slowly pulls his mouth away and says teasingly, “Guess we better move on.”

Prompto crawls up Noctis’ body pausing briefly for a sensual kiss before leaning over and extracting the lubricant and a condom from the drawer of the bedside table. Slowly and methodically, he kisses his way back down, completely bypassing Noctis’ erection. He chuckles as his husband’s disappointed groan turns into a squeal as Prompto traces the rim of his entrance with a generously lubed finger. The lube is cold but it serves the purpose of taking the edge off Noctis arousal and it gradually warms up with their combined body heat as Prompto works his way inside. 

Once Noctis is writhing and moaning on Prompto’s fingers, he curls them up to skillfully graze his prostate without allowing his husband to topple over the edge.

“Please,” Noctis begs, almost delirious in pleasure. “Please Prom, I’m ready.”

Unable to resist the love of his life when he is pleading so sweetly, Prompto quickly releases the condom from its wrapper and rolls it on smoothly. Then he carefully spreads Noctis’ legs wider and lines himself up, pausing only for a moment to rub his erection against his husband’s thoroughly stretched and lubricated entrance before slowly pushing forward. He hisses in pleasure as Noctis’ tight heat envelopes him, welcoming him in as he gradually presses all the way inside.

Noctis surges his upper body forward, catching Prompto in a desperate kiss as their two bodies intimately fuse into a single being. Their tongues dance in each other’s mouths, neither fighting for dominance but instead savoring both the moment and each other.

Prompto rocks back and forth gently to ensure that Noctis has adjusted properly and that he isn’t causing his husband any pain.

“Move,” Noctis demands impatiently against Prompto’s lips.

Prompto smiles and cheekily replies, “As my King commands,” before obeying. He sets a slow but steady pace, in and out, gradually increasing their tempo as he absorbs Noctis’ passionate cries through their kisses. He feels his own arousal gradually climbing towards climax and he finally picks up the pace of his thrusts.

“Please, Prom,” Noctis begs. “I’m so close.”

Prompto is dangling on the brink of orgasmic bliss but he holds himself back from completely toppling over the edge. He moans and changes the angle of his thrusts to firmly hit Noctis’ prostate, thrilling in the way his body arches and the cry of ecstasy the action pulls from his husband’s throat. Prompto hits that sweet spot again and again, reducing Noctis to an incoherent wreck. 

“Come on, Noct,” Prompto urges. “Come with me.”

They careen together over the edge in a tangle of sweaty limbs, breathing into each other’s mouths as they kiss their way down from the heights of their passion. Prompto eases out slowly, pausing only to discard the condom before cuddling with Noctis. Their kisses have lost their heated intensity and they mellow into the sweeter, softer, afterglow of their love making.

“I love you,” Noctis whispers against Prompto’s lips.

“I love you too,” Prompto says sincerely. “More than anything.”

Noctis yawns as the endorphins settle and his eyes grow heavy. He blinks as he gazes fondly at Prompto and says softly, “Thank you for showing me the stars.”

Prompto chuckles at his husband and holds him close as he drifts off to dreamland. It's been a long day, but Prompto stays awake just a little longer to admire the glow of the lights from outside their window as they dance softly over Noctis as he sleeps. He feels his own eyes grow heavy with sleep and contentment and he smiles softly. 

For all that the magnificent splendor of the stars still make Prompto’s breath catch in awe, the radiance Noctis exudes is brighter than the stars in the sky. Placing a kiss gently on Noctis’ lips, Prompto closes his eyes, finally ready to join his husband in sleep... always and ever by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :D
> 
> Also, please give Banira some love for their artwork at the link above or on Twitter @vaniracoke.


End file.
